Last Day On Earth
Last Day On EarthFuente: Spoiler TV. titulado El último día sobre la tierra en Latinoamérica y en España) es el décimo sexto episodio de la sexta temporada de la serie The Walking Dead y el octogésimo tercer episodio producido en general. Fue escrito por Scott M. Gimple y Matt Negrete, y dirigido por Gregory Nicotero. Se emitirá originalmente en los Estados Unidos el 03 de Abril de 2016, y en Latinoamérica y España el 04 de Abril de 2016. Durante su emisión original este episodio tuvo una audiencia (en millones) de 14.1 de espectadores.Fuente: TV by the Numbers Sinopsis Para salvar a uno de los suyos, el grupo de Rick debe aventurarse afuera de los muros. Lo que experimentan en el camino cambiará sus vidas para siempre.Traducido de la página oficial de la AMC. Resumen __FORCETOC__ Luego de que Maggie se sintiera mal en el capítulo 6×15, el grupo se sube a la casa rodante con la intención de transportarla hasta Hilltop. Rick deja al padre Gabriel a cargo de la seguridad de Alexandria, e incluso de proteger a Judith. Spencer le dice a Rick si existe la posibilidad de que cuando aparezcan los Salvadores pudieran llegar a algún acuerdo, sin embargo Rick desafiante le responde: “Diles que me esperen. Yo tengo un trato para ellos.” Rick, Abraham, Maggie, Aaron, Eugene, Sasha y Carl viajan en el vehículo. En el camino, en medio de la carretera, el grupo se encuentra con un grupo de Salvadores que tiene a un hombre en el suelo, y al que han estado golpeando. Todos bajan de la casa rodante, excepto Maggie. Rick dialoga con el líder del grupo de Salvadores. El líder de los Salvadores les dice que ese hombre es alguien cuya gente no ha escuchado. Rick ofrece llegar a un acuerdo. El líder de los Salvadores dice que podrían llegar a un acuerdo. El acuerdo sería entregar la mitad de sus cosas, y posiblemente un integrante del grupo tendría que morir. Pero luego pueden seguir adelante y dejar todo en negocios. Rick no da marcha atrás y le dice: “Quieres que hoy sea tu último día en la Tierra?” El líder de los Salvadores le dice a Rick que mejor muy amable con la gente de la casa rodante, porque nunca se sabe cuando será el último día en la Tierra. Rick y el resto del grupo finalmente suben a la casa rodante y se marchan, mientras que el líder de los Salvadores golpea nuevamente al hombre en el suelo. En cada camino que Rick y el grupo toma, son emboscados por gente de Negan, por lo que terminan pensando que continuar el viaje a Hilltop caminando es la mejor opción. Eugene dice que el podría continuar manejando la casa rodante y tratar de engañar a los hombres de Negan para que lo sigan y así el resto puede llegar a Hilltop. Pero antes, Eugene le da a Rick instrucciones de como fabricar balas, y al parecer tiene una escena de despedida con Rick y especialmente con Abraham. Cuando el grupo se dirige por un camino, se encuentra con un grupo de caminantes encadenados, y dos de ellos tienen objetos que le pertenecen a Daryl y Michonne (La chaqueta de Daryl y accesorios del pelo de Michonne). Debido a esto, el grupo llega a la conclusión que Daryl y Michonne se encuentran secuestrados. Morgan continúa su viaje solo y encuentra el caballo del hombre que encontraron en el capítulo anterior. Mientras tanto, el miembro de los Salvadores que sobrevivió al ataque de Carol, se lleva el rosario de Carol y sigue su rastro en busca de venganza. El hombre finalmente la encuentra, y espera obtener revancha por haber matado a sus amigos. Carol se encuentra en el suelo, mientras el hombre la apunta con su arma. Carol lo desafía a que la mate, pero aparece Morgan con un arma quien intenta convencer al hombre de que no le dispare, pero el hombre parece no ceder, y Morgan finalmente le dispara al Salvador. Por lo que se vio en el rodaje, Carol se encuentra con sangre en uno de los lados de su rostro, pero hay diferentes versiones de si tiene heridas más graves, como un disparo o no. Un hombre con armadura aparece y le ofrece su ayuda a Carol y Morgan. Se trata del hombre al que Morgan le salvó la vida en el capítulo 15 cuando impidió que Rick le disparara. El grupo se encuentra en medio del bosque cuando un grupo de Salvadores que los observa comienzan a silvar, y luego les comienzan a disparar, llevándolos en cierta dirección. Rick se da cuenta que se trata de una trampa y que los quieren vivos, ya que los disparos que reciben son hacia los pies. Un poco después, los Salvadores cuelgan a su víctima (que usa armadura). Aaron quiere dispararle a la cadena para tratar de salvarlo, pero Rick ve que ya no tiene sentido. Hacia el final, Rick y el grupo termina acorralado y se encuentra rodeado de Salvadores. Son tomados de rehén y llevados ante Negan. Rick y el resto es puesto de rodillas. “Vamos, tienen gente que conocer” dice Negan, y al grupo se suman Glenn, Michonne y Daryl, que se encuentra vivo, y sólo con un disparo en su hombro. * PD: Rosita debería estar aquí también, pero no está confirmado. La gente que logra ver el capítulo no siempre es tan fan de la serie y por ende no recuerdan a ciertos personajes o todos los detalles de las escenas, por eso faltan conexiones entre escenas. Estos ya son los últimos 10 minutos del capítulo. Negan junto a su bate de béisbol envuelto en alambres, que el llama ‘Lucille’. “Hola, ¿tú eres Rick, cierto? Soy Negan, y no me agrada para nada que hayas matado a mis hombres.” “En unos minutos más, te vas a arrepentir de haberte cruzado conmigo” amenaza Negan a Rick. Negan le explica que el mundo en el que viven ahora el funcionamiento es bien simple: O le dan sus cosas, o los mata. Le dice que todo este plan que ha realizado es para que Rick y el grupo finalmente sepan quién es Negan y de lo que es capaz de hacer. “Tú trabajas para mi ahora” le dice Negan. “Todas tus mierdas me las tienes que dar a mí, ese es tu trabajo” Negan le dice que no los quiere matar, ya que quiere que trabajen para él, pero mataron a tantos de sus hombres, que no lo puede dejar impune, por lo que matará a uno de los miembros del grupo de Rick. Las opciones serían: Rick, Carl, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Eugene, Abraham, Michonne, Aaron y Sasha. Negan les dice que matará sólo a uno de ellos, y que si alguno trata de impedirlo, le sacará el ojo que le queda a Carl y se lo dará de comer a Rick. Mientras todos se encuentran de rodillas, Negan intenta decidir a quien matará. Observa a Carl y lo ve tan maduro, que le dice que al menos llore. Luego ve a Maggie en muy mal estado y Negan le dice: “Simplemente podría acabar con tu miseria ahora mismo.” Glenn grita e intenta detener a Negan. Negan pide que lo regresen a la línea con el resto y les advierte, que no vuelvan a interrumpirlo, que por ser el primero lo puede dejar pasar, ya que es una reacción emocional, pero que a la próxima lo matará, sin excepciones. Negan observa a Carl y le pregunta a Rick si ese es su hijo. “Él es tu hijo, ¿cierto?… Definitivamente es tu hijo” Rick le grita desesperado. “¡Ya detén esto!” Negan le dice: “No me hagas matar al pequeño futuro asesino en serie. No lo hagas fácil para mi. Debo elegir a alguien, pero tengo una idea…” Y en ese momento comienza a elegir a alguien con la típica canción: De tin marin de do pingue… mientras vamos viendo las caras de los diferentes personajes arrodillados. Cuando finalmente se decide por alguien, el ángulo que muestra la cámara cambia, y vemos desde el punto de vista de la persona elegida. Negan comienza a golpearle la cabeza, y la imagen se comienza a volver borrosa (simulando que es lo que ve la persona que está siendo golpeada). Mientras tanto, todo el grupo grita horrorizado, mientras se escucha como se rompe el cráneo del personaje asesinado. Personajes 'Co-Protagonistas' * Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa * Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler*''' * Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand como Aaron * Austin Nichols como Spencer Monroe * Katelyn Nacon como Enid * Austin Amelio como Dwight * Stuart Greer como Roman * Kenric Green como Scott * Steven Ogg como Salvador Obs: (*') No aparece en este episodio. 'Estrella Invitada Especial' *Jeffrey Dean Morgan como Negan 'Participación especial' * Dahlia Legault como Francine * Daniel Newman como ''El hombre de armadura * Kevin Patrick Murphy como Superviviente varón Eventos Importantes * , , , Aaron, y parten de urgencia hacia Hilltop, para que una enferma sea atendida por un doctor. * y quedan a cargo de proteger Alexandría hasta que el grupo regrese. * encuentra a una malherida e insiste en llevarla hasta Alexandría para que sea atendida. *Los Salvadores demostraron ser una amenaza mayor y comenzaron a bloquearle los caminos al grupo hasta Hilltop. * escapa de Morgan y tiene una breve pelea con uno de los Salvadores el cual la deja gravemente herida. *Morgan se ve obligado a asesinar de nuevo para poder salvar a su amiga. *Dos desconocidos se acercan a Morgan y Carol, y les ofrecen su ayuda. *Rick y el grupo son emboscados por varios Salvadores y se ven obligados a despojarse de sus armas y arrodillarse ante ellos. *El grupo conoce al infame líder de los Salvadores, Negan, quien les deja en claro que a partir de ahora estos les entregaran la mitad de sus provisiones. *Negan asesina brutalmente a un miembro del grupo para dejar en claro con quien se estaban metiendo. Título *El título deviene de la conversación que mantienen durante el episodio y uno de los Salvadores respecto a que ese podía ser "el último día sobre la tierra" de cualquiera de ellos. Notas *Este es el episodio final de la sexta temporada. *Este episodio tiene una duración extendida de 90 minutos con comerciales.Fuente: EW.com **Este es el segundo final de temporada en contar con una duración extendida, siendo el otro el episodio Conquer de la temporada 5. **Este es el sexto episodio con una duración de 90 minutos después de Days Gone Bye, What Lies Ahead, Conquer, First Time Again y Here's Not Here. *Este episodio marca la primera aparición de Jeffrey Dean Morgan como Negan en la serie. *Con respecto al cliffhanger con el que culmina la temporada, Scott M. Gimple manifestó: "El desenlace de la historia es lo que las personas vieron. Y cuando revelemos quien fue el que recibió su final, ese será el inicio de otra historia. Los efectos colaterales de eso, como afecta a cada uno de los personajes, como reaccionan las personas, como el mundo cambia para todos, esa es la siguiente parte de la historia." Robert Kirkman por su parte manifestó: "Lo que está ocurriendo en el show es extremadamente triste y extremadamente deprimente, pero creo que nos colocará en un buen lugar en la temporada 7".Fuente: EW.com *Este episodio marca la aparición número 50 de Danai Gurira como Michonne en la serie. Curiosidades *Cuando Enid le pregunta a qué es lo que ella hará si él no regresa, Carl le contesta "solo sobrevive como sea" (just survive somehow), haciendo alusión al mantra que Enid adoptó como filosofía de vida según lo visto en el episodio JSS. Encuesta ¿Qué te pareció Last Day On Earth? Increíble Bueno Regular Malo ¿A quién crees que asesinó Negan? Glenn Rosita Daryl Michonne Abraham Maggie Rick Sasha Carl Aaron Eugene Imágenes Promocionales TWD_615_GP_1105_0060.jpg TWD_615_GP_1105_0069.jpg TWD_615_GP_1105_0030.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-616-carol-mcbride-935.jpg TWD_616_GP_1117_0156-GN.jpg TWD_616_GP_1117_0324.jpg TWD_616_GP_1117_0120.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-616-morgan-james-935.jpg TWD_616_GP_1110_0174.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-616-rick-lincoln-5-935.jpg TWD_616_GP_1110_0146-GN.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-616-rick-lincoln-4-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-616-rick-lincoln-2-935.jpg TWD_616_GP_1116_0305.jpg TWD_616_GP_1116_0114.jpg TWD_616_GP_1116_0108.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-616-abraham-cudllitz-658.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-616-sasha-green-935.jpg TWD_616_GP_1116_0142.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-616-rick-lincoln-935.jpg TWD_616_GP_1110_0013.jpg TWD_616_GP_1110_0001.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-616-rick-lincoln-3-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-616-michonne-gurira-935.jpg TWD_616_GP_1112_0086.jpg TWD_616_GP_1113_0080.jpg TWD_616_GP_1113_0143.jpg TWD_616_GP_1113_0058.jpg TWD_616_GP_1113_0073.jpg TWD_616_GP_1112_0227.jpg Trailers y Sneak Peeks The Walking Dead 6x16 - "Last Day on Earth" PROMO!!! NEGAN The Walking Dead 6x16 Sneak Peek 1 "Last Day on Earth" Season Finale Season 6 Episode 16 The Walking Dead 6x16 Sneak Peek 2 "Last Day on Earth" Season Finale Season 6 Episode 16 Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6